


Making an Effort

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Vanessa wins, she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Me and Thee 100 to the prompt 'cuffs'.

Vanessa dangles Ken’s cuffs from one finger. “Don’t you want to play, Officer?”

Ken takes them from her. “They’re not a toy.”

She hides the edge of hurt behind a sultry pout. “But I’m taking an interest in your work.”

“I don’t think that you’re interested in my... work,” Ken’s gaze is appreciative. It’s no more than Van expects; she’s a beautiful woman making an effort for her husband. He’d better appreciate her.

She poses. “Why don’t we investigate what I am interested in?”

Ken grins, pleased; but first he turns his back to store the cuffs away.

Damn it.


End file.
